Interesting Camping Experience
by InfiniteJori
Summary: Jade and Tori are forced to go camping along with the rest of the Hollywood Arts gang, and things don't go as expected. Jori smut.


Jori smut, my favourite kind :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious or any of the characters.

* * *

"Camping? No way in hell Sikowitz."

The outlandish teacher grimaced at Jade and cleared his throat before continuing, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this weekend is the annual Hollywood Arts acting under the Stars camping trip and under the new administration of Helen, has been made mandatory for all Hollywood Arts Seniors who are taking my class."

Jade groaned loudly displaying her discontent as he continued.

"You will all be partnered up for the weekend and your partner will be the person who you will create and perform a scene with as well as be bunking with in a tent. I have the permission slips and lists of things to bring and not to bring here; they are due signed by you and your parents or guardians by Thursday, any questions?"

Jade grudgingly raised her hand and began talking before she was called upon, "What if we don't go?"

Sikowitz stepped very close to the raven haired girl and shouted, "This trip will be your entire semester grade and unless you are on your death bed or dead you must go or you will fail my class and in turn fail the Semester."

"Fuck".

"Thank-you for that colorful choice in vocabulary Jade," The acting teacher ascended back up on the stage and looked around, "Any other questions?"

Jades ex-boyfriend Beck sat opposite her and lifted a hand nonchalantly "When do we get our partners?"

Sikowitz took a sip of his coconut juice before looking at the handsome pupil, "I have already chosen them and I will tell you them right..." He paused mid-sentence and the class looked at each other confused "…now."

He rattled off random students names before getting to the usual gang "Beck will be with Robbie, Andre with James, Cat with Lily, and Jade with Tori. It is suggested you speak with your partners before Friday when we leave, to discuss who will be bringing what."

Jade was cutting her split ends with scissors when she heard her name with Vega's. She glanced over at Tori, their expressions similarly in stupor. _Are you fucking kidding me? _Tori presumed Jade would make a scene and openly complain but was surprised when she hastily left the class when the bell rang without saying a word.

"Jade, stop and talk to me!" Tori cornered the older girl, whom she had been trying to catch up with since Sikowitz class 4 periods ago.

"What do you want?!"

"Shouldn't we talk about who's bringing what, like Sikowitz said?"

"Shouldn't we talk about what Sikowitz said?" Jade spat, mocking her.

"I don't talk like that!"

"Whatever, look I don't have a fucking tent or whatever, just a sleeping bag so you figure out everything else." She didn't let the younger Vega finish talking; she shoved her aside and stormed out the door to the back lot of the school.

Before Tori even had time to think it was Friday afternoon and she was being dropped off at Hollywood Arts by her sister to be loaded up on buses and head out to the woods.

"Bye, see you Sunday." Tori smiled as she exited the car.

"Yeah, bye," Trina dryly replied before peeling away.

The bus circle was filled with students and chaperones chattering, all with backpacks and bags and arms full of camping supplies. She surveyed the scene for familiar faces and spotted Beck, Andre and Cat. She approached them grinning, "Everyone excited?"

Cat was bouncing up and down, literally, "Oh My Gosh! I am so excited. My brother told me that the last time he went camping; a bear attacked his tent and ate all their food and a pair of his pants! But don't worry no one was hurt." We all looked at Cat with the same baffled demeanor.

The children were herded into the buses like sheep and were required to sit with their partners. "I get the window seat." Jade demanded, to which Tori complied and sunk down in the seat beside. Jade put her ear buds in and everyone around her could hear the screamo playing. Somehow it lulled her to sleep and she slept for the entire 3 hour drive while the rest of the group played various card games and conversed.

The buses rolled up to the camp grounds about with about an hour of time to set up before the sun would decend and everybody quickly got to work assembling tents. Some students were much more enabled when setting up, and then there was Robbie, who had insisted he could set up his tent alone and that Beck should go help other students.

He was now comically tangled in a mess of rope and stakes and Tori glanced over at him and laughed. She was hoping someone else would help him so she would not have to.

Jade had separated herself and went to the small building down a trail that housed men's and women's bathrooms, leaving Tori alone to set their tent. Tori had camped many times with her father when she was young and remembered well how to forge one.

By the time Jade had returned, Tori had finished with their tent and reluctantly succumbed to helping Robbie with his. Jade rolled her eyes watching the two, thinking what a moron Robbie was for not knowing how to set up a simple tent and what a moron Tori was for helping him. Her attention was turned to Sikowitz who was standing in the center of the camp with a megaphone.

"Attention all campers, you are to report to the bonfire in 15 minutes for dinner and to go over the first acting challenge which begins bright and early tomorrow morning."

A few students groaned, one of course being Jade but most said nothing and continued going about their business.

At around 8:30pm when everyone had finished with dinner and was lazily seated around the fire, Sikowitz stood in front of the group with a megaphone again, "Okay ladies and llamas"

"llamas?" Beck shouted out confused.

"Yes Beck-, llamas."

"Anyway, in a moment I will be passing you and your partner out your scene that you will be creating for the next day and a half and performing Sunday evening. You are expected to take the rough summary you are given and create a script and act it out. Your scene may only have two characters or it may have more, they are chosen at random. You are to somehow incorporate the woods into your scene and use props from nature. Our lovely costume department at Hollywood arts has brought some basic wardrobe accessories to use, which will be available at first come, first serve. You will not be graded on your costumes; you will be graded on how creatively you were able to bring a summary to life through your scene and how you creatively used nature. My self, Lane and Mrs. Yonders will be grading you. Are there any questions?"

Cat's hand shot up and Sikowitz pointed to her, "Yes Cat what it is?"

"What genres will the scenes be?"

"Good question Cat, I'm surprised." Sikowitz said with an expression of shock, "The genres will be completely random, anything from romance to horror. If that's all the questions I will now pass out your rubrics".

Tori retrieved her paper from Sikowitz with a quiet, "thanks" and read over it. Jade was picking at her nails and looked up to see Sikowitz had placed her rubric beside her, "Vega, read the summary to me."

Tori took a shallow breath before rolling her eyes and reading the paper aloud, "The setting is deep in the woods of a magical place where fairies and wood nymphs live, an evil wood nymph and a fairy fall in love but are banned to be together by woodland creature law."

She looked at Jade waiting for a response. "That..." Jade started, "is fucking retarded."

Tori glared at the crude girl.

"You just don't have a heart."

"That could not be more true."

Tori sighed rolling her eyes, "So obviously you'll be the evil nymph and-" Jade cut her off, "I'll be an evil, sexual nymph." She winked at Tori who scrunched her face and continued, "-I'll be the fairy. We can start on the script and everything tomorrow."

Lane, announced that it was 9:00pm and everyone had two hours to explore the trails, or do whatever, before curfew. Some students trailed off and some stayed near the fire. Tori retreated to her sleeping bag in the tent, reading a book for about a half hour when Andre and Cat unzipped it and burst in.

"Hey Tor, you got to come check out what we found." Andre had a grin spread across his face that Tori couldn't ignore and so she folded the page of her book and followed the pair down a trail.

"Beck noticed there was a small arrow drawn in the sand pointing to this bush here," Andre exclaimed as they approached the bush and he pushed it apart revealing a narrow trail. "Come on!"

They walked over natures obstacles, twisting and turning through the woods and Tori thought they might be lost when she looked up and saw two rust red, beat up couches around a fire pit and Beck, Jade, and Robbie were all sitting on them, each with beers in hand, Jade with a small bottle of vodka. To the left of the couches was a lake with a rope swing.

"Wow. This is pretty awesome!"

"Ay!" Beck patted the cushion next to him, motioning for her to sit. "We just started to play truth or dare, grab a beer and sit down!" Andre sat down next to Robbie and Cat sat down next to him, he reached in the cooler beside the couch and tossed Tori a beer. She popped it open and sat down not wanting to question how the gang had even acquired the alcohol.

"It's your turn Cat," Beck announced turning to her.

She put a finger to her lips tapping lightly and looked around at us, "um... Tori, truth or dare?"

Tori froze unaware she would have to play so quickly and before the alcohol could take effect, she figure she'd better play it safe and picked truth.

Cat thought for a second, "Do you like anyone at the moment, like, _like like_?" Tori felt her face flush, she hated how easily she blushed, "Um no, not at the moment."

"Booooorrring"

Tori turned to Jade scowling, "Okay Jade, truth or dare".

She answered almost instantly, "Dare- and make it good."

Tori was quietly thinking before her face lit up with an idea, "I dare you to take one article of clothing off every time you say something mean to anyone."

Everyone looked at Jade who simply grinned, "Fine, but if you really wanted to see me naked, you could just ask." Tori blushed again horrified, "I... That's... Not..."

Jade grinned maniacally and mocked Tori's stuttering, "My turn."

"Wait, you just mocked Tori, Jade you got to take something off."

Jade gritted her teeth at Robbie and pulled off her shirt tossing it aside, "Andre, truth or dare?"

He rubbed his hands together, "Ah what the hell, dare."

"I dare you to strip down naked and jump in the lake."

Andre's eyes widened and Cat gasped.

He hesitated momentarily and then stood up and walked behind a tree, the group all waited in anticipation to see if he'd actually do it, and were a bit surprised when he did.

The students tried to sustain their laughter as he walked out with his hands over his manhood to the rope swing.

Cat covered her eyes and Jade whistled when he walked past the couches giving them a full view of his cocoa brown buttocks.

He waited until his front side was covered from their view and grabbed hold of the rope, yelling "I'm king of the jungle" and swinging into the lake.

Everyone was cracking up and when he came up from the water and looked at Jade, "happy now?" She gave him an approving nod and he hoisted himself out, walking back to his clothes.

He returned to the couch, shaking out his hair. Beck patted him on the shoulder whilst still laughing, "Your turn bro."

Andre turned to him, "Truth or dare- Bro."

"Truth."

"What was it like sleeping with the wicked witch of the west?"

Jade had been trimming her hair with her scissors and turned to them glaring and pointed the sharp silver toward them.

Andre immediately regretted his question.

"Be wise with your words Beck, we wouldn't anything to happen to you." She snapped the scissors closed and Andre jumped a bit.

Beck swallowed the lump in his throat, "Uh it was... Great?" He looked to Jade for approval amd sighed in relief when she didn't react, no reaction was good with Jade.

"Robbie truth or dare..." Robbie had been fixated on Cat and took a moment to realize Beck was talking to him.

"Wait!" Andre turned to Jade, "You just threatened Beck, that's another piece of clothing."

Jade gave him an icy look before undoing her jeans and slipping them over thighs. She tossed them into the same pile with her shirt. Tori wondered if anyone else in the group was having trouble not gawking at Jades near nudity.

Everyone's attention changed from Jade to Robbie who was sitting with Rex, "Don't be a bitch Rob, pick dare."

"Ugh, fine, Dare".

Beck tosses Robbie a beer; "I dare you to shotgun it."

Robbie completely failed at shot gunning it and sprayed the beer all over.

. "Cat, truth or dare?"

She giggled and sang her answer "Dare!"

Robbie was taking forever picking something so Rex chose it for him, "I dare you to make-out with Jade."

Cat smiled and bounced over to Jade, "Oh, it'll be like our Sleepovers Jade!" She then covered her mouth when she realized what she said. Everyone gawked at the two girls. Jade broke the awkward silence that had arisen by defiantly stating, "No."

Beck shrugged his shoulders, "Then you know the rules, whoever dared you gets to make a sharpie tattoo of whatever they want on your face."

Robbie grinned, uncapping the marker.

"Come near me with that sharpie and I'll cut your hands off Shapiro."

He re-capped the marker.

Finally Jade sighed, "Fine, come here Cat." She grabbed the red heads face roughly and smashed their lips together. They made out as everyone watched in awe, jaws wide. Tori felt warmth spread through her center as she watched intently.

Afterward Robbie excused himself from the game, and everyone decided to head back to the camp because it was almost eleven anyway.

Tori had been scared to sleep in the same tent as Jade but they didn't really say anything to each other, they just got in and zipped it up and rolled over facing the opposite way.

Tori had dozed in and out of sleep but could not get comfortable. She tossed and turned for hours before finally giving up and rolling over to her phone to check the time "3:16am" She groaned in her head but it ended up being audible. She was startled when Jade rolled over and looked her in the face.

"You are the worst person to sleep with ever, you're lucky I can't sleep anyway."

"Sorry, I don't know why, but I can't get comfortable."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jade suggested an idea, "Let's go swimming in the lake."

Tori looked at her, her brows knitting together. "But- its past curfew and I don't have a swimsuit!"

Jade huffed, "You're such a prude, have you never heard of skinny dipping?"

Tori cleared her throat nervously, "Of… of course I have... But it's still past curfew."

"No shit. Who cares? Is _wittle Tori afraid to get in twuble?_"

She scoffed at the remark, she was sick of Jade bullying her, "Fine let's go."

She stood up and unzipped the tent slowly trying not to make noise and grabbed a flashlight and a towel.

The two stood at the couches looking at each-other.

"So I'll face this way and you face that way," Tori exclaimed turning around.

"Whatever."

Tori pulled her t-shirt off and tossed it on the couch and then slipped off her shorts. A chill hit her and Goosebumps ran up her skin.

She got a little sneak at Jade who was unhooking her bra, she quickly looked away and did the same. She looked down at her pink striped underwear from Victoria's secret.

"Maybe... Maybe we should keep our underwear on till last?" Tori suggested.

"Don't be a little bitch Tori, besides I'm already done."

She turned around without thinking and her face flushed at the sight ofJade standing their naked. Tori thought she looked like a pale goddess in the moonlight.

Jade smirked, "Put your tongue back in your mouth Vega."

Tori blushed a deep shade of red.

"You're going to wear wet underwear when you get out Vega? Don't be retarded."

Tori complied and pivoted away from Jade, sliding her panties down. She could feel the girls ice cold eyes burning holes in her backside. She covered her chest with her arms and they both walked to the water, Jade jumping in first.

"Get in Vega, its actually pretty warm." The younger girl jumped in and waded around.

"This is pretty nice."

They were quiet for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of the woods at night, it was peaceful. "So... Interesting game earlier" Tori remarked trying to start conversation.

Jade smirked, "Yeah pretty interesting when Robbie got that Boner from Cat and I making out."

Tori rolled her eyes. "You don't know that he had a- one of those, he said he was tired." Jade full on laughed, "Come on Vega, hell I had a hard-on and I don't even have a dick. It was pretty hot."

Tori was blushing again and turned her head away. She noticed jade was inching closer to her and she was backed against the wall of the lake.

"Didn't you think it was hot Vega?"

Jade was now so close that they were almost touching and Tori gulped hard, she could feel her heart beat increasing "Erm... I guess." her words trailed off.

Jade was staring into her eyes and her hand brushed the brunette's leg. Her lips were near Toris ear and she whispered, her hot breath sending chills down the other girls spine. "You think I'm hot, don't you Tori?"

She said her name slowly and seductively and it made Tori's heart stop momentarily. She opened her mouth to say anything but no words were registering, she could only think of Jade who was ever so teasingly pressed against her.

The taller girl pulled away slowly from her ear and their eyes locked. Jade leaned in and pressed her lips against Tori's. They melted together in a mix of arousal and lust. The raven haired girl pulled away just to connect again and slipped her tongue between Vega's lips.

She was surprised at what a good kisser she was for a prude. Jade brought her hands to Tori face like she had with Cat earlier and deepened the kiss.

Tori could not even express what was happening and was reacting with instinct. Her heart beat thumped _Jade. Jade. Jade._ She boldly slid her hands to the girl's waist.

Jade dragged her lips down the searing skin of Tori's neck, biting and sucking until it bruised. Her hands slid down her sides and one stopped on the soft flesh of her breast she continued kissing her neck and a moan escaped the younger girl's lips as Jades fingers rolled her nipple between them.

She slid her leg slowly between Tori's, resting her thigh against her center. Tori's hand remained on Jades side. Jade slowly slid one hand down the younger Vegas tone stomach and gently parted her thighs, her lips continuing to kiss Tori's neck and collarbone.

Tori's eyes were closed; face up to the moonlit sky and Jades fingers danced over her core teasingly. Tori gasped as she felt her slit being parted and Jade lightly running circles over her clit. She moaned again loudly and threw her head down into the crook of Jade's neck as she felt fingers slip inside her, water thrashing about.

She kissed Jade's neck as she had done to her and moaned loudly as Jades fingers plunged in and out of her, "Oh fuck, Jade."

The older girl smiled at hearing Tori cuss and with her thumb massaged her clit. Their mouths connected again and Tori was writhing under jade, streams of cuss words and Jades name flew from her breath as she felt her orgasm building up, before she could even say anything an unfamiliar feeling of indescribable ecstasy exploded over her through her body which arched towards Jade and she screamed out rather loudly, while grasping at the water for something to hold onto, "Oh Jade!"

Jade slowly retreated her fingers, feeling Vega's muscles clenching and un-clenching around them and kissed her lightly. "Ever had one of those before?"

She grinned looking at Tori, who looked like she was going to pass out.

"Come on, get out and come to the couch." Tori was in a hypnotic state from what had just happened and followed Jade to the couch, grabbing a towel and sitting down.

Tori woke up in the tent alone the next morning and figured Jade has already gotten up.

She couldn't decide if the previous night actually happened or if it was a very detailed dream. When she walked over to the main trail and made eye contact with Jade she knew it hadn't been a dream. She grabbed her toiletries bag and walked down the trail to the restroom building and into a stall; she looked in the mirror and saw the marks down her neck.

_Shit_ she thought, pulling out concealer and trying to cover the bruises up as best as she could. When she decided she couldn't do any more she walked back to the main trail and grabbed some breakfast that was being served.

Jade acted as if nothing had happened and they went about the day normally, they went into the woods to get good sticks to build props, they were going to cover them in glitter for the fairy aspect. Tori had never felt uncomfortable in the short shorts she had chosen to wear until now when she caught Jade blatantly checking out her ass several times.

Tori knew that Jade could tell she had caught her looking but that didn't stop her. Finally Tori turned to her and quietly said, "Will you stop?"

Jade smirked, "Oh please Vega, you're always staring at my tits."

She scowled and turned back around collecting more stuff. They'd worked all day until just before dinner and they had the whole script and props figured out and the last thing was costumes.

They headed over to the costume department which was void of any students and began searching through the outfits. After what seemed like forever Jade chuckled slightly holding a costume up to Tori. "Perfect".

Tori looked at her in horror as she saw the sultry two piece glittery costume that was barely more cloth than underwear. "No way," She stated and Jade grinned pulling out wings, "-look they go perfect. It's the only thing you're going to find and its light green so it'll do perfect with your gay-ass, fruity character."

Tori sputtered, "No way Jade." She was cut off by a little number she stumbled upon that still had the name of the costume attached "_sexual deviant fairy_". It was red sheer and black sequins and just as skimpy as the one Jade has picked. "Fine, then you're wearing this."

Jade looked at it and laughed, "Were going to be the woodland town sluts I guess."

They grabbed the costumes and put them with the rest of their props before heading to the bonfire. They sat away from each other trying to act normal. Dinner was finished early at 7 and everyone was given until curfew for free time.

The usual gang headed back to their secret spot. They all sat on the couches talking and drinking more beers when Jade reached in her bag and pulled out a blunt. She sparked it and took a drag before handing it to Andre next to her. The blunt was passed around skipping over Cat and Robbie who refused and then got to Tori who hesitated and then figured what the heck and took a smoke. She was not very familiar with smoking and had accidentally taken a huge hit and Jade laughed to herself knowing the girl was going to be stoned.

Beck had set up his small speakers and Tyga was playing. The gang was laughing and dancing around. "Let's go swimming," suggested Andre.

The group agreed to skinny-dip since none of them had bathing suits but Jade pulled Tori aside and told the rest that they were going on a walk.

No one seemed interested.

"Where are we going?" Tori inquired to which Jade responded with "Shut up, I don't know."

They walked along the trails and came upon a small cabin. Tori insisted they leave but Jade wanted to check it out because it looked vacant. They looked in all the windows and sure enough no one was home. "Let's go inside."

Jade grinned heading toward the front door, "It's locked, fuck, let's check along back."

Jade grabbed the side door handle and laughed when it was open, "Those morons." She stepped inside.

"I don't know about this jade". Tori stated hesitantly. "Come on don't be a pussy."

The cabin was very decorative inside and the furniture looked like it was recently used. They walked into the kitchen and Jade saw on their calendar that they, whoever lived there, were on vacation. "Sweet" she mumbled. She opened their fridge and saw nothing, and then opened their freezer and saw a full bottle of captain.

She pulled it out grinning. "Sweet, free drinks."

Vega stood nervously behind Jade, who was now looking for shot glasses and was very happy when she found some. She turned on the kitchen radio on low and poured out shots. "You need to chill the fuck out Vega. Come sit."

They sat on two barstools. "This is someone's house Jade... We shouldn't be in here."

She sighed, "Come on they're on vacation and they're the ones dumb enough to leave their fucking doors open, here take this."

Jade handed her the shot and on three they both downed them, Jade wasted no time pouring another one and before they knew it, they were on their fifth.

The radio had somehow been turned up and they were dancing and singing along to it. "Fuck you Jade" Tori smiled as she slurred her words, she was drunk and by the look Jade gave her so was she.

"Why?" She said laughing.

"Because I'm having fun, and you hate me... we're not supposed to have fun together."

Jades expression lightened, "I don't hate you... That much... If I hated you, then last night would have never happened."

Tori had almost forgotten about that, "Yeah I guess."

Jade was staring. "What?"

"You're just kind of hot."

Tori blushed; Jade had a way of making her do that- a lot.

"You're not bad yourself". They stood staring at each other before Tori leaped toward Jade attacking her lips with her own.

They kissed passionately and Jade tangled her hands in the brunette hair. Jade pulled away to Tori's discontent and grabbing her hand led her to the master bedroom.

Tori eyes widened, "In a stranger's bed?"

Jade smiled, "stop worrying," And kissed her again.

Tori felt brave with a mixture of the alcohol and arousal and pushed Jade onto the edge of the bed before straddling her. They continued to kiss, their tongues swirling around and Tori pulled open the buttons to Jades flannel shirt slowly and pushed it off her shoulders, throwing it off to the side. She looked down at her perfect tits and her eyes filled with lust as she kissed them gently over her bra.

She slipped her hands behind Jades back and unhooked her bra letting it fall off. She stared in awe at the beautiful mounds of flesh in front of her. Jade smiled lightly and Tori wasted no time working the girl's nipple into her mouth.

Jade tried to suppress her groan, and began to work Tori's top over her head. Tori sucked and licked both nipples and left trails of kisses down her stomach before pushing Jade back on the bed.

She slowly unbuttoned the raven girl's jeans and Jade lifted her hips to help shimmy them down. Her black panties had soaked through and Tori planted a kiss over them that made Jade moan. Jade had thrown her head back and her eyes were closed.

Tori slowly slid her thumb in the girl's panties and slid them down her thighs and onto the floor. She marveled at the glistening, shaved skin before her. Jade slid up on the bed and Tori positioned herself between the girl's legs and slowly pushed her thighs apart. Jade could feel the girl's hot breath on her core and was dying to be touched.

"Quit fucking teasing."

With that, Tori's tongue swiped over Jades clit causing her to yell out. She again swirled her tongue over the bundle of nerves, and began gently stroking Jades wet entrance.

"Damn, Tori." she said with a breathy gasp as Tori slid two fingers inside the older girl.

She curled them up hitting Jades g-spot. Jade tangled her fingers in the brunette hair. "Fuck me Vega."

She groaned as Tori began sliding her fingers in and out, her tongue dancing across Jades clit. She was up to three digits pumping in and out and Jade was moving her hips to Tori's rhythm.

She knew she would last much longer and began pleading for Tori's movements to be faster. Tori was roughly fucking Jade with her fingers and mouth, when she felt her arch off the bed pushing herself into Tori's face and screaming out in ecstasy before collapsing. Tori licked up Jade's juices savoring every flavor before removing her fingers. She kissed her thigh slightly and then slid up so she was facing a breathless Jade.

After a few minutes of recovery Jade smiled at Tori, "Those shorts still being on is becoming a problem." Tori grinned and Jade rolled over so she was on top. She slid her hands under Tori grabbing handfuls of her ass.

"Fuck, I've wanted to do that for a long time."

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
